world_of_uyithfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Family
History Origins After the war of Yothuinaes had ended, Julius had decided to stay amongst the mortals to learn about them. He needed to blend in so his true nature would not be revealed. This is when he decided to possess a mortal vessel and take on a surname. He chose Rose as a reminder that as much as things could be beautiful, there was always something that could cause pain. His name roughly translates to Julius of the Rose. His twin sister, Twinky, would eventually have to be locked away within her brother because of the great devastation that she had created during the war. It was believed that she was too powerful to be left to her own devices and Julius offered to share his body to keep his sister safe. When she does introduce herself, she does state her name is Twinky Rose. Demonic Kingdom Julius founded the Demonic Kingdom in 203 BE in an insane attempt to assist those that didn't have a place to go after the war had ended and found it difficult to either blend in or others were unable to forgive their crimes. Shortly after he founded the kingdom, his abilities took their toll on him. To save himself and others, he separated himself into thirds. Gabriel, the kindness that was of Julius, would be the exact opposite of what Julius would become. He would take on the same surname as Julius. Alucard, the conscience, would become recognized as a "middle brother". He did not take the same surname and eventually left Demonic. Julius was left with his insanity, a choice that he could deal with instead of the pain and sorrow he felt for the world. Elemental Empire Julius is the reason that the Elemental Empire was able to start as he was the one that gifted the Isle of Elements to Jenna as a gift. Until the moment that he had met Jenna, he did tend to keep a low profile in the realm and only got involved in situations if there was a definite way of solving the issue with no harm coming to anyone unless it was deserved. He still followed that philosophy after meeting Jenna but he did become more involved with the politics of the empire, especially where it concerned his wife or children. Legacy Regardless of his sometimes cruel-like and insane ways, he became the most beloved emperor of the realm. He was remembered as a war hero, a diplomat, and a great protector. He had a total of sixteen children with Jenna and adopting her son, Michael. What became of him after Jenna's disappearance is not known. Gabriel married Jenna's twin sister, Thana, and had a child named Lena. After the fall of the Council of Nine, Thana disappeared and Gabriel continued to take care of his daughter and remained with his niece, Aleaha, in Ostara as an advisor. Alucard would stay in Draconis and continue teaching at Droxiton Academy where he had been for decades. It is uncertain if he has taken a spouse or had any children. Aleaha would become empress of Elemental while her brother, Adramelech, would become king of Demonic. Gregar and Michael would become rulers of their own kingdoms. Nia would become the head mistress of Droxiton Academy after the death of her husband. Her son, Ladon would become king of Serene. The other children would get involved with various aspects of the realm including military guilds, libraries, etc. Always giving back to the people of the realm and carrying on what Julius and Jenna began.